For various applications utilizing rubber which requires high strength and abrasion resistance, particularly applications such as tires and various industrial products, sulfur cured rubber is utilized which contains substantial amounts of reinforcing fillers. Carbon black is commonly used for such purpose and normally provides or enhances good physical properties for the sulfur cured rubber. Particulate silica is also often used for such purpose, particularly when the silica is used in conjunction with a coupling agent. In some cases, a combination of silica and carbon black is utilized for reinforcing fillers for various rubber products, including treads for tires.
It is important to appreciate that, conventionally, carbon black is a considerably more effective reinforcing filler for rubber products, and particularly for rubber tire treads than silica if the silica is used without a coupling agent, or silica coupler as it may be sometimes referred to herein.
Indeed, at least as compared to carbon black, there tends to be a lack of, or at least an insufficient degree of, physical and/or chemical bonding between the silica particles and the rubber elastomers to enable the silica to become a sufficient reinforcing filler for the rubber for most purposes, including tire treads, if the silica is used without a coupler. While various treatments and procedures have been devised to overcome such deficiencies compounds capable of reacting with both the silica surface and the rubber elastomer molecule, generally known to those skilled in such art as coupling agents, are often used. Such coupling agents may, for example, be premixed, or pre-reacted, with the silica particles or added to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica processing, or mixing, stage. If the coupling agent and silica are added separately to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica mixing, or processing stage, it is considered that the coupling agent then combines in situ with the silica.
In particular, such coupling agents are generally composed of a silane which has a constituent component, or moiety, (the silane portion) capable of reacting with the silica surface and, also, a constituent component, or moiety, capable of reacting with the rubber, particularly a sulfur vulcanizable rubber which contains carbon-to-carbon double bonds, or unsaturation. In this manner, then the coupler may act as a connecting bridge between the silica and the rubber and thereby enhance the rubber reinforcement aspect of the silica.
In one aspect, the silane of the coupling agent apparently forms a bond to the silica surface, possibly through hydrolysis, and the rubber reactive component of the coupling agent combines with the rubber itself. Usually the rubber reactive component of the coupler is temperature sensitive and tends to combine with the rubber during the final and higher temperature sulfur vulcanization stage and, thus, subsequent to the rubber/silica/coupler mixing stage and, therefore, after the silane group of the coupler has combined with the silica. However, partly because of typical temperature sensitivity of the coupler, some degree of combination, or bonding, may occur between the rubber-reactive component of the coupler and the rubber during an initial rubber/silica/coupler mixing stages and, thus, prior to a subsequent vulcanization stage.
The rubber-reactive group component of the coupler may be, for example, one or more of groups such as mercapto, amino, vinyl, epoxy, and sulfur groups, preferably a sulfur or mercapto moiety and more preferably sulfur.
Numerous coupling agents are taught for use in combining silica and rubber, such as, for example, silane coupling agents containing a polysulfide component, or structure, such as bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)tetrasulfide and/or polyisoprene rubber together with a mixture of silica and carbon black, with silica being required to be a major component of the silica/carbon black reinforcing filler.
Other U.S. patents relating to silicas and silica reinforced tire treads include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,458; 3,664,403; 3,768,537; 3,884,285; 3,938,574; 4,482,663; 4,590,052; 5,089,554 and British 1,424,503.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,218 discloses friable rubber bales which are formed by coating particulate rubber with an anticaking agent and pressing the rubber to form the bales. Examples of anticaking compounds include metal salts of aliphatic and aromatic carboxylic acids such as salicylic acid.